Runaways
by 8812epic
Summary: This is a story about Ezra and Elsa. IT IS NOT A ROMANCE! Okay so onto the summary. Elsa is just a normal fourteen year old orphan. Ezra is also a fourteen year old orphan. what will happen when they meet? Takes place in the 1850s. Please read and review! I'm not good at summary's story is much better.
1. Chapter 1

Runaways

It was a quiet day at the boys orphanage, so Ezra decided to take a walk around the fence. He stopped when he saw a small hole that was just big enough for him to crawl through. He looked over both shoulders, then made a dive for the hole and scrambled through.

Elsa was tired of children always pulling on her long blonde hair and tugging on her dress, so she too decided to take a walk around the fence. She knew where she could crawl under and escape her orphanage.

About ten minutes after Ezra had escaped, he bumped into a beautiful tall blonde girl that looked to be about fourteen, Ezra's age.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Ezra apologized.

"Oh, it's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going either." Elsa replied

"I'm Ezra."

"I'm Elsa."

"Nice to meet you, Elsa."

"Nice to meet you too, Ezra."

"Where's your family?"

Elsa looked at the ground.

"Oh, I- I'm sorry." Ezra apologized again.

"No, it, it's fine. What about your family?"

"I don't really know what happened to them."

Elsa was silent. She didn't quite know what to say. This young boy had lost his family just like her.

"Ezra!" A man yelled when he saw Ezra outside of the orphanage.

"Oh, boy." Ezra flinched.

"Who's that?" Elsa questioned.

"The owner of the orphanage I live at."

"Ezra, what are you doing outside of the orphanage?"

"I- I was bored."

"Get back to the orphanage! I'll deal with you in a little bit."

"Yes Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after Ezra left, Elsa started to get hungry and she soon realized that it was almost time for lunch. She sprinted back to the orphanage, afraid that she may already be late.

When Ezra reached the orphanage, he went strait to the room that he shared with five other boys, and sat on his bed. Until one of the older boys came in the room.

"Hey weirdo!"

"What do you want, John?"

"I want to know how you got out of here."

"Yeah, like I would tell you."

John then reached out, grabbed Ezra by his shirt and lifted him off the bed.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you! But first, put me down."

John did what Ezra told him and gently put him back on the bed.

"There's a hole under the fence in back of the orphanage."

When Elsa got back to her orphanage, she was greeted by three little girls.

"Elsa! where did you go today?" The little red head asked.

"Who did you meet?" The brunet questioned.

"I went to the market place, and I met a boy from the boys orphanage."

"Really?" The black haired girl exclaimed.

"Yes, Emma really."

"What was the boy's name?" The red head questioned.

"His name is Ezra."

"That's a funny name!" The brunet laughed.

"Now, Bethany it's not nice to make fun of other peoples names."

Back at the boys orphanage.

"Ezra what were you thinking? you know your not aloud to leave the orphanage!" Mr. Forester the owner of the orphanage lectured.

"I- I thought that if I left I might find a family."

"Well if you sneak out again you might never get a family."

Ezra was silent.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Elsa was rudely awakened by Ashlynn, the little red head.

"Elsa wake up!"

"What is it?"

"There's a boy here who says he knows you!"

"What?"

Elsa jumped out of bed and hurried to get dressed. She ran down the three flights of stairs and was outside at the fence in a matter of minutes. Just as she had expected the boy was Ezra. He was leaning on the fence talking to some of the younger girls and smiling. When he saw her bright blue dress out of the corner of his eye, he looked up.

"Hi Elsa!"

"Hello Ezra. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to go to the market place with me."

"But don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, I remember. Do you want to come or not?"

"Okay, I'll come, but only if you promise not to get us caught."

"Okay, I promise. So how do you get out of this place?"

"Follow me."

With that, the two walked over to the side of the orphanage, where Elsa picked up a large rock to reveal a hole just big enough for her to crawl through without ripping her skirt.

Once she was through the fence she rolled the rock back over her hole.

"Okay, let's go."

As the two started walking it began to rain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi sorry it has been so long since the last time i updated. I had a serious case of writers block.**

* * *

><p>When they reached the market, Ezra was totally amazed by all the sights, sounds and smells the market had to offer. He would stop from time to time, to look at what the different vendors were selling.<p>

"Haven't you ever been to the market before?" Elsa asked.

"Not until yesterday."

"How long have you lived in that orphanage?"

"Eight years."

Elsa just stared at him in disbelief, not knowing what to say.

About fifteen minutes later, Ezra had stopped at yet another vendors booth and Elsa was petting a stray dog in the middle of the street while she waited. Suddenly the sound of horses galloping filled the streets, Elsa looked up and saw that the horses were headed strait for her. She tried and tried to get out of the way but her shoe was stuck in the mud!

She screamed.

Ezra turned when he heard her scream and immediately ran toward the lead horse, grabbed it's bridle and pulled it into a sharp turn in order to stop.

"There, easy girl." Ezra soothed, as the mare began to calm down.

After he got the all the horses calmed down he walked over to Elsa and helped her out of the mud.

All the people in the marketplace just stared in disbelief at this young man's courage.

"Ezra, where did you learn to do that?" Elsa questioned, breathlessly.

"Working on my Dad's farm."

Then one of the men in the crowd whipped out a notepad and pencil and walked toward Ezra.

"Excuse me?" The man questioned as he walked up behind Ezra.

Ezra turned so suddenly that he startled the man and almost made him drop his notepad.

"Who are you?" Ezra exclaimed as he turned to face the man.

"I'm Jacob Brown, a local news reporter. May I ask your name?"

"Adam Morgan."

"Well Adam, I would like to interview you for the top story in my paper."

"Okay."

They continued to talk until Jacob had all the information he needed for his paper.

When they were done talking, Ezra and Elsa decided to head back to their orphanages.


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra walked Elsa to her orphanage first. After saying goodbye he watched as Elsa slipped under the fence and into the building. Then he ran to his orphanage, remembering in was inspection day.

He slipped under the fence with just enough time to run up to the room he shared with six other boys and change into his best clothes.

After he had changed, he ran back down the two flights of stares into the lobby where twenty other boys where sitting, all in their Sunday best.

Ezra took a seat next to Elijah Nelson.

"Ezra where were you?" Elijah questioned.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I went to the marketplace."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Ezra you know we're not supposed leave."

"I know, but I've lived here longer then any of you. All hope of me finding a family... is lost."

Elijah was silent, he knew Ezra's hope for a family was dwindling, but he had never expected this.

A couple of minutes later, the door opened and in walked Mr. Forester. A few of the new boys began to whisper to each other, but none

dared to speak aloud.

Ezra knew what those boys were saying to one another he too had once been in their position and he knew what they would later face.

After looking over the room, Mr. Forester began to walk down the line of boys, looking over each one as he walked by.

When he reached Ezra he paused.

Ezra held his breath.

About two or three minutes passed before Mr. Forester turned from Ezra and continued with his inspection without saying a word.

Ezra breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Elsa watched as Ezra ran toward the west, toward his orphanage.<p>

"What is he in such a hurry for?" Elsa quietly thought aloud.

"Who was that?"

Elsa jumped.

"Abby you scared me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"So, who was that?"

"That was Ezra, he's an orphan from the boys orphanage."

"So how does he know you?"

"Well, I guess you could say we kind of bumped into each other."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi sorry it's been so long since i updated I've just been really busy. Anyway, please give me some feed back on this chapter!<strong>


End file.
